Demonic phantom
by Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf
Summary: Naruto joins the anbu instead of going with Jiraiya for four years.


Demonic Phantom Chapter one: The begining

In this story Naruto will be fourteen when he faught Sasuke at the valley at the end. Yugao will be eighteen not twenity two. So when I have Naruto trains for four years he will be eighteen and she will be twenty two. I might exsplain Naruto past and Yugao past. if you guys would like to read their past. please leave an review if you to know both their past. Chapter one - ten or twelve will be pre shippuden.

"Naruto, How will you like to take a six years train trip with me?" ask Jiraiya.

I don't want to leave the leaf village. I perfer saying here." said Naruto.

"That what I thought you will say so how will you like to join the Anbu and train with them ." ask Tsunade.

"I would like that." said Naruto.

" I will be training you the first two years as well as Jiraiya." said Tsunade.

"Ok." said Naruto.

"You really letting Naruto join?" ask Shizune.

"Yes, but he has to promise me couple of things." said Tsunade.

"What are they?" ask Naruto.

"You will have to wait four months until I get everuthing ready for you so you will have to train with seven Jonins and Shizune.

"Ok" said Naruto.

"But you can't tell them any thing about you joining. you will just have disappear when the times come. Nobody knows you are alive or dead. Did you left the village or what?" said Tsunade.

"I understand." said Naruto.

Jiraiya gave Naruto a charka paper.

"Put your chakra into the paper to see your element or elements." said Jiraiya.

"For fire: the paper will ignite and turn to ash, for wind: the paper will split in two, for lightning: the paper will wrinkle, for earth: the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away and for water: the paper will become wet/damp." said Tsunade.

Naruto put his charka into the paper. The paper had split in four, first piece had ignite and turn to ash, the second piece had wrinkle, the third piece had turn in to dirt and crumble away, the fourth and final piece had bcame wet.

"Hmmm" said Tsunade.

"Is that good or bad thing?" ask Naruto.

"Well that is the first. Naruto that is a good thing." said Jiraiya.

"Now that we are done with that I will tell you who you will be trainging with for the next four months starting Monday." said Tsunade.

"Ok" said Naruto.

"Kakashi will be training you in lighning, water, earth and fire release." said Tsunade.

"Ok" said Naruto.

"Kurenai will train you in genjutsu." said Jiraiya.

"Asuma will train you in little kenjutsu and wind release." said Tsunade.

"Guy will teach you how to use other weapons and some taijutsus." said Jiraiya.

"Ok, why do I need all these people to train me?" ask Naruto.

"I might get you into the Anbu but you have to past their test, if you got some skills then they will train you but if you got no skills they won't accept you." said Tsunade.

"Can't you make them take him?" ask Shizune.

"I can but it won't be fair to others, so I have it where they take him if he he had some skills in the requirements in stead of being a chunin level in everything." said Tsunade.

"Who are the are that will be training me?"ask Naruto.

"Anko and Inoichi will train you in different ways to integrate people, how to stand getting tourcer, and some other things." said Tsuade.

"Shizune will be teaching you medical ninjutsu and how to make different poisons, and Shikaku will teach you how to become a good strategist and some other things." said Jiraiya.

"Ok thank you pervely sage and grandma." said Naruto before he left.

"He will someday pass us." said Tsuande.

"I agree with you." said Jiraiya.

"When do you think it is a good time to tell him about his parents?" ask Tsunade.

"When we train him not only things we know but what his parents use to know." said Jiraiya.

"Good, I was thinking the same thing." said Tsunade.

Naruto went to team seven training grounds.

He found Kakashi there.

"Hey sensei." said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." said Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?" ask Naruto.

" I just came here to look or you." sai Kakashi.

"Why were you looking for mr?" ask Naruto.

"To see how you are doing."said Kakashi.

"I am doing good, I will bring Sasuke back." said Naruto.

"Naruto, give up on Sasuke. End Team Seven's curse." said Kakashi.

"What curse?" ask Naruto.

"When team seven have started it was the 3rd hokage and the three legenardy Sanins. Once each Sanin have their own team the curse had begin.

"The 3rd hokage died when he faught his own studennt, Tsunade's brother died who was one of Orochimaru's students and later Orochimaru betray th village and left, Tsunade team have died durning the war, then she lost her lover and brother so she left the village, One of Jiraiya's students had betray the village and left, the second student left the village to get his friend back. They both end up killing each other. The 4th hokage was the only suriver. Then the 4th hokage's team , my old team, both of my team mates had got kill, the 4th hokage died by sacrifice himself to save the village, then their is our team, Sasuke had betray the village. Naruto stop chasing Sasuke." said Kakashi.

"I will try." said Naruto.

Kakashi left Naruto to think.

"Is Sensei right, should I stop trying to get Sasuke back." though Naruto.

"Course kit" said Kurama.

"Not sure if I should try to bring my friend back or kill a betrayer." said Naruto.

"You will decide sooner or later." said Kurame.


End file.
